Protect
by Norsegirl17
Summary: I am Dena, Goddess of Protection. Sister to Thor, God of Thunder, and Loki, God of Mischief. Daughter of Odin and Frigga, King and Queen of Asgard. Friend to Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. This is the story of my family, friends, and I and our difficulties in such short time.
1. Royalty

**Royalty**

Mother had set out my dress and did my hair before the ceremony. My eldest brother, Thor was becoming King today and we all must look our very best. I was wearing a long, pure white dress that had a lace around my shoulders and neck. My dirty blonde hair was allowed to stay down but my bangs were in a braid and pulled back. As I was requested, I was wearing white heels that I hated.

I was a warrior, along with one of my best friends, Sif. We were the only two women who were able to prove themselves to be great warriors. Our group we stayed with was known as the Warriors Three. The group consisted of Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, not including Sif, myself, Thor and Loki. The seven of us could always be found planning something fun or out adventuring.

Sif has always been like a big sister to me, which is what I needed. A Mother was always good but sometimes, you needed a sister instead. She was always there to be there for girl problems and toughen me up the way only us girl Warriors could toughen up. Fandral was another brother to me. we would always make fun of each other, play, fight, tease, everything. It was quiet fun, actually.

I raced down the halls and found my brothers waiting, silently. I tried to be as quiet as I could while I stood next to Loki. I let out a breath of relief for not missing anything. "You're later, Sister."

I cringe at the sound of Thor's voice, knowing I was caught. I slightly turn and see they both have small smirks on their faces. I roll my eyes and face forward. "Why don't you try to run through the halls to a ceremony with heels on, Brother? See how far you can go."

They both chuckle, making me smile. Loki turns to our oldest brother and asks, "Nervous, Brother?"

Thor lets out a laugh as he answers, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Well, there was a time in Nornheim."

"That was not nerves, Brother. That was the rage of battle."

"Ah, I see."

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

Loki gets this confused and offended look on his face as I roll my eyes at my brother's ego. "Uh, as I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

Thor laughs once more and faces forward again. "Some do battles, others just do tricks."

A servant came up to us and had a cup on a gold platter, standing near us. I watch Loki make a movement with his hand and I smile, knowing what he was up to. I watch the goblet get thrown on the ground just as some tiny eels started to slither from the cup. I try to hold in a laugh but instead, I chuckle, just as Loki did.

Thor stares at the cut that held wine in it and almost whines, "Loki…now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?" He turns to the servant, waiting for an answer.

The servant picks the plate and goblet up and walks away. The three of us siblings laugh, unable to hold it in. It was silent between us and I started to play with my hair. I kept running my finders through my loose hair on my right shoulder and kept smoothing out my dress, nervous of how I looked. A hand stopped me and made me turn to Loki.

He leaned down and whispered, "No need to make a fuss, Sister. You look stunning."

I look up at him and smile gratefully. "Thank you."

A soldier came up to us and handed Thor his helmet that had large bird feathers on the side of it. He turned it around in his hands a few times and I suppressed a laugh when I heard Loki, "Oh. Nice feathers."

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?" Thor turns to him, smiling while gesturing to his large helmet that looked like horns.

"I was being sincere." Loki defended himself.

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

I laughed at how quick Thor answered that. Loki stayed silent while he looked between Thor and me but then he started to speak. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and sister and my friends. Sometimes, I'm envious. But never doubt that I love you. Both of you."

I smile as I crush my brother into a hug and he wraps an arm around my shoulders, giving me a side hug. Thor puts a gently hand on Loki's neck and looks admirably at him. "Thank you."

"Now, give us a kiss." He jokes, pulling away from me.

Thor tries to contain a laugh and give him a little shove. "Stop it." We all faced forward and Thor quietly asks, "Really, how do I look?"

Loki and I turn to him and answer, "Like a King." Loki takes a loud, deep breath before announcing, "It's time."

"Go ahead." Thor states. We turn to him, uncertain. "I'll be along. Go on, both of you."

I give him a smile and a hug before whispering, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Loki lends out an arm to me and smiles. "Ready, Sister?"

"I was born ready."

I take his arm and we walk out in the large crowd of people. They all cheer as we make our way down the people and stand near the throne. Once we make it to the end, Thor comes out and raised his hammer, Mjolnir and makes the crowd cheer louder. He makes his way down to us and stops at the bottom of the stairs.

He puts Mjolnir down by his side and does the same with his helmet. He looks back up at us and smiled brightly, his eyes shining. I see him wink at mom and I accidently let out a small snort while trying not to laugh. An elbow jabs my ribs and when I turn to look, I see Loki nudging me to be quiet but he has a large smile on his face too, trying not to laugh.

Father stands up, raised his staff and let it hit the ground, making a loud noise and making everyone quiet. "Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear." Thor answers, clearly and loudly.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

"I swear!"

"Then, on this day, I, Odin All Father, proclaim you…" Father pauses and looks as if he is listening to something. "Frost Giants."

He hits his staff on the ground again and everyone leaves. Father, Thor, and Loki all run to the Weapon's Vault where the trouble was. Instead of following them, I run to my room, rip off the dress and get into my armor. I had silver armor covering my upper body but I had a long, blue skirt on so it was easier to move around.

I grabbed my belt and strapped it around my waist, making sure my warrior sword was secured. I run back downstairs and try to find my brothers. I see the Warriors Three and Sif doing the same so I join them. We make our way to the dining room and see Thor flip over a large table of food, scattering it all over the floor.

We stop for a moment and look at him. I see his face red and him breathing heavy. Father must've upset him. Sif threw her arms up in the air and asked, "Decorating, are we?"

"What's this?" Volstagg asks, staring at the food that was on the ground.

I roll my eyes at him. He was always hungry, not matter the time of day. He'd say he was famished even if we were in a battle right now. Hogun states, "I told you they'd cancel it."

"We thought you were just being your normal cheery self." Fandral says, sarcastically.

"All this food….so innocent, cast to the ground. It breaks the heart!" Volstagg cries.

I was looking around the room to see if I could find any more damage my brother could have done when Loki's voice interrupted me. "No, stop. I know that look. Stop right there!"

I turn to find Thor standing up and facing Loki. "It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

"Thor, its madness!"

"What's the matter? What's madness?"I ask, walking over to them, getting the attention of the other warriors.

"Eh…it's nothing! Thor was, uh, merely making a jest." Loki tries to cover up.

"The safety of our Realm is no jest. We're going to Jotunheim."

"What?!" Fandral laughs.

"Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break." Sif warns.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lighting and thunder and mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim!"

"And if the Frost Giants don't kill you, Brother, then Father will." I point out.

"Father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket. We'd just be looking for answers." Thor defends.

"It is forbidden!"

"My friends, Sister, have you forgotten all that we've don't together?" He turns to Fandral first, smiling. "Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?"

"…You helped a little."

"Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battle?"

"You did."

"And Volstagg, the delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

"You did."

Lastly, Thor turns to Sif and I, smiling brighter than ever. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea of a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known, none the less two?"

"We did." We answer, throwing an arm around each other's shoulders.

"…True but I supported you guys." Thor walks to the front of the room and stands by Loki again. "My friends trust me, now. We must do this. Come on. You're not going to let my brother, sister, and me take off the glory, are you?"

I stare at him wide eyed and Loki snaps his head in our brother's direction. "What?"

"You are coming with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course." Loki gives him a fake smile and stands next to him.

I sigh and join their side, not going to let my two idiot big brothers get themselves into trouble alone. "I won't let my brother's march into Jotunheim alone. I'll stand by their side."

"And I." Volstagg says first.

"And I." Fandral hesitates, making me smile.

"And I." Hogun states. "The Warriors Three fight together."

"I fear we'll live to regret this." Sif sighs.

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim!"


	2. Pain

**Pain**

Before we leave, I grab my dark blue cloak with me and wrap it around the shoulders, just like I do whenever I go somewhere. We all walk outside of the palace and onto the grounds. We see a set of horses nearby but we need to not look suspicious. We stop by a wall and Thor announces, "First, we must find a way to get past Heimdall"

"That will be no easy task!" Volstagg exaggerates. "It's said the Gatekeeper can see a single dew drop fall form a blade of grass a thousand worlds away!"

We all laugh at him, being childish. I lean forward to look past Sif and Fandral and face Volstagg. "Please, tell me you don't really believe that myth. That's a made-up story to make sure children behave when their young."

"Yes, and he can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim." Fandral laughs.

"Jest not! He heareth all!"

"Please! Getting past him should be simple now, since he seems to be letting Frost Giants sneak by under his nose."

Volstagg gaps and says to the sky, "Oh, forgive him! He meaneth no offense!"

We all walk towards the horses and saddle up. I put my foot in the stirrup and pull myself up and gather the reins in my hands. I was just about to make the horse start galloping but Loki ran his horse in front of me, making me stop. "What?"

He looks at me with dead seriousness in his eyes. "The whole time we're there, stick close to my side and be careful."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Loki. I can take care of myself. Besides, I _am_ one of the best warriors in the Realm."

"Just stay close."

We head out and make our way across the Rainbow Bridge. The wind making me feel free as always and the pounding of the hooves making me smile. We reach the end of the Bridge and get off the horses and make our way to Heimdall, who was standing there, waiting for us.

Thor lead us to him but Loki stepped in front of him saying he'll handle it before he turned to the Gatekeeper. "Good Heimdall—"

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think that you can deceive me?"

Loki lets out a small laugh, trying to play it off. "You must be mistaken—"

"Enough!" Thor shouts, silencing our brother and walking up to the Gatekeeper. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?"

Thor makes his way passed him and we start following him. Loki never moved and when Volstagg passed him, he jokes, "What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?"

We all chuckle except my brother as we stand in our positions. Heimdall places his sword in its position and I see the power come to life. The electricity shoots in all directions as we wait to be transported to our destination. Before we left, Heimdall spoke to all of us. "Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the Bridge open for us?" Volstagg asks.

"To leave the Bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today." Thor states, confidently.

"None do."

Before I knew it, I was being thrown in the air and I felt like all the air left my lungs. A few seconds later, my feet hit surface again and when I looked around, all I saw was a cold, wasteland. Jotunheim. I pulled my cloak closer to my body, wanting warmth as we started walking. I had a bad feeling about this place and I could tell everyone felt the same. Everyone except Thor.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun says, quietly.

"Thor, you might want to rethink this." I state. "This was a bad idea from the beginning."

My brother turns to me and I could see a flash of anger and disappointment in his eyes. "If you want to act like a weakling, Dena, then go home! Either stay with us or go back!"

I stand my ground, glaring at him as he was me. "You may be next in line for the throne, Thor. But you're not King, yet and I say you have no right to speak to me like that."

"I am your brother; I can speak to you any way I want."

"You sure don't act like it."

Before anything else could be said, Sif asked, "Where are they?"

"Hiding." Thor answers, giving me one last glare before turning around and walking forward. "As cowards always do."

We follow him, not having much of a choice. I didn't want to say that to him but he's gotten whatever he wants since we were kids. It was time someone tried to straighten him out. He thinks he can do whatever he wants and say whatever he wants to anyone. If anything, I'll prove him wrong.

We walked up to the ice throne where Laufey was sitting. "You've come a long way to die, Asgardians."

"I am Thor Odinson!"

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The House of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

"You father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

"Well, this _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery!"

I hear noises and notice that we're surrounded by Frost Giants and they were forming their arms into ice. Thankfully, Loki steps up and quietly says to our brother, "Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered."

"Know your place, Brother."

Laufey stood up and steps toward us, standing in front of my brothers, making one of my hands slip to the handle of my sword. "You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor didn't answer and glared at the Frost Giant as we waited for something to be said. Loki, put a hand on Thor's shoulder and said, "We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, Brother."

We all start walking away but I still held the handle of my sword, just in case. Everyone stopped in their tracks when we heard Laufey's voice mock, "Run back home, little princess."

"Damn." Loki swear under his breath.

I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. Thor takes out Mjolnir and hits Laufey with it, making him go flying into a large wall. My brother smiled and turned to the other Frost Giants. "Next?"

Before I knew it, we were all being attacked. I drawled out my sword and began the battle, just as everyone else did. One Frost Giant came towards me and we started dueling. He had his ice arm while I had my sword. We kept taking blows off each other and blocking each blow. Once I got the chance, I stabbed him in the chest and killed him.

"Dena!"

I turn to where I heard Loki's voice and saw he chucked a dagger my way. My eyes widen as I duck but saw he hit a Frost Giant that was charging at me. I get back up on my feet and give him a grateful nod. I saw Sif go down and another Frost Giant go after her. I quickly ran towards her, jumped, and stabbed the monster in the back, making him drop dead.

I heard a loud roar and when I turned to look, I saw one of the bigger Frost Giant charging towards Loki, who was on the edge of the cliff. I start running towards him, yelling for him to move but he stayed there. The monster threw himself at Loki but went through him and over the cliff. I smiled, seeing his illusion worked and tricked him.

Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my leg and see a Frost Giant stabbed me thigh with his icicle arm. I yell as I rip it out and throw my sword at him, and stab him in the stomach. I clutch my leg as I drop to my knees and crawl to my sword and put it back in its scabbard. Someone grabs my arms and throws one of them around the person's neck and slides one of their arms around my waist.

I grunt in pain as they haul me to my feet and yells to Thor, "We must go!"

"Then go!"

I look and see Loki holding me up and supporting me. We hear cracking and when we look, I see a large monster with four legs being unfrozen. My eyes widen as Loki's grip on me becomes tighter and I hear Volstagg yell, "Run!"

We all start running except Thor and I realized Fandral was being carried by Volstagg. I noticed Loki and I were in the very back of the group and it was because of me. Every few steps I took, I would almost fall from the pain in my leg but Loki stopped and picked me up bridle style and started running. I throw both my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer as we start catching up to the group.

I look behind us and saw the monster chasing us. A tower started to crumble and fall to the ground, just mission Loki and I by mere feet. The monster broke through the fallen tower and tries to grab for us but Loki ducks and runs faster. Finally, we got to the front of the group and I watched behind us, waiting for another attack. The monster came back again and almost got Hogun but it fell down a trench and I heard Fandral start to laugh at it. I couldn't help but smile a little as well.

We get back to the place where we transported and Volstagg shouted, "Heimdall! Open the Bridge!"

Nothing happened but instead, another monster, bigger than the first one appeared in front of us, coming over the cliff. Everyone started to slowly back away and once the monster let out a roar, Thor appeared out of nowhere and killed it, making it drop to the ground and slip back over the cliff.

We turn around to find we were surrounded again but Frost Giants and the second they start charging at us; Loki's grip becomes tighter and more secure, getting prepared to die. Everyone stopped when we all heard a loud boom and a light shone on a large rock, and I heard a horse whinnying and Father appeared.

I smiled, knowing we were finally safe from death but yet, we were gonna die from his wrath and rage. Thor didn't understand this and smiled as he yelled, "Father! We'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" Father hisses at my oldest brother.

Laufey comes up to Father and darkly says, "All Father. You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now."

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed." Father offers.

"We are beyond diplomacy, All Father. He'll get what he came for. War and death."

"So be it."

Just as Laufey was about to attack, Father raised his staff and new light appeared. Before I could register what happened, we were back in Asgard, at the Rainbow Bridge. I sigh in relief as Loki gently puts me down. The second everything seemed ok, Thor shouted, "Why did you bring us back?"

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Father yelled back.

"I was protecting my home!"

"You cannot even protect your friends or sister! How can you hope to protect a Kingdom?" Father turned to Fandral and I and ordered, "Get them to the healing room! Now!"

Sif supported me as we walked out while Volstagg and Hogun supported Fandral. Just as we were leaving, I heard Thor announce, "There won't be a Kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act. The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership."


	3. Shock

**Shock**

That's the last thing I heard before we were out of hearing range. We were all silent as we made our way to the palace but all you could hear was our heavy breathing and our footsteps. We were close to the healing room when I heard a voice call out, "Dena!"

I turn around to find Mother rushing towards me. She quickly wraps her arms around me but pulls away just as fast. "Are you alright? Where's your brothers?"

"I'm fine, just got a wound on my leg. Loki and Thor are with Father, back at the Rainbow Bridge."

"Why did you go? You could've gotten hurt worse or died!"

"Mother, I couldn't let them go, alone. I've sworn to myself that no matter what may happen and no matter what is said, I will stand by their side and protect them."

She smiles softly, looking in my eyes. "You take your title so seriously, darling."

"I would hope so."

Before anything else could be said, Sif interrupted. "I'm sorry, My Queen but we have to get Dena to the healing room."

"Yes, of course."

We got to the healing room and thankfully, the healers were able to patch up my leg and Fandral, who was pierced through the chest with an icicle. I sat on a chair in one of the empty lounged, waiting for my brothers. We were all in different areas in the room, lost in our thoughts when the door opened and Loki walked in, looking like he was sick to his stomach.

I sat up straight, worried. "Brother, is something wrong? Where's Thor?"

"…Father banished him."

I felt all the air in my body leave me and I grew pale. I swallowed a lump in my throat while I put my head in my hands, trying to stay calm. I rocked myself back and forth a little, keeping my breath normal. My brother was gone. My brother was no longer here. I may have been upset with Thor but that didn't mean I wanted him gone. He was and always will be my brothers.

I felt someone sit next to me and wrap a gentle arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to them. I looked up and saw Sif sitting there, rubbing my shoulder sympathetically. I was thankful we were as close as sisters. The two of us were some of the toughest Warriors in the entire Realm but that didn't mean we were invincible.

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg said; the first one to speak.

"There was no stopping him." Sif objected.

"Besides, we went along with him. If we all just said no, he probably wouldn't have gone." I mention, quietly.

"Well, at least he's only banished, not dead." Fandral points out. "Which is where we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asks.

"I told him."

We all turn to Loki, shocked looks on our faces. "What?"

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" I ask quietly.

"I save our lives. And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Sif unwraps her arm around me and stands in front of my brother. "Loki. You must go to the All Father and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor and Dena more dearly than any of you, but you know how he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?"

He walks out, looking disturbed. I sigh in exhaustion. I close my eyes and lean my head against the back of the couch. Sig turns to us once Loki left the room and announces, "He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's _always_ been jealous of Thor."

"We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives." I mumble.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin. A mast of magic could bring in three Jotuns into Asgard." Hogun suggests.

My eyes snap open and I jump to my feet, ignoring the pain in my leg. "Don't you dare think it was him! Loki may love magic and tricks but he would never do that! Don't forget he's my brother and I won't allow anyone to speak ill of him! If they have anything to say, say it to me and see what the outcome may be."

I glare at him before charging out of the room and looking for Loki. I see his cloak disappear in a doorway and I was about to follow him but I saw Father go in after him. I realized they were in the room where the Casket was. I rushed towards them to hear what they were saying and I heard Loki quietly ask, "What am I?"

"You're my son."

"What more than that? The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

My eyes widen as I heard what he was implying. I barely peek over the edge and see my brother had blue skin but it was slowly fading away. I go against the wall again and cover my mouth to cover a gasp. My brother was a Frost Giant. I go back to listen to the conversation and I heard Father say, "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's infant. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Tears well up in my eyes as I hear this. Loki wasn't my blood brother. He was a Frost Giant. Laufey's son, none the less. I wondered if anyone else knew about this. I would have to go to Mother after this. I leaned forward again and I hear Loki ask, "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" It was silent for a moment before my brother yelled, "Tell me!"

"I thought we could unite our Kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace. Through you. But those plans no longer matter."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?"

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Why…because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

That was the last thing I heard before I quickly turned away and left. I couldn't hear anymore. So many things have happened today. It seemed I have just lost both my brothers. One brother is banished and the other is a Frost Giant. But I couldn't help but think, family is family. The three of us grew up together.

I wasn't looking where I was going until I ran into someone. I quickly stop and look up but only to find Mother. She looks at me worriedly as she sees my tears, streaming down my face. I don't give her a chance to say anything thought, all I do I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her tightly. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and gives me a gentle squeeze as she pat my hair for a moment.

She leans down and asks, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Can we go someplace where nobody can hear us?"

Thankfully, she agreed and we went down to her garden, one of her most private and favorite places. We were slowly walking around, one of her hands holding onto my arm and her other arm wrapped around my shoulders, guiding me gently around. "What has upset you, my daughter? Is it Thor's banishment?"

"That's only part of it." I whisper.

"What else is troubling you?"

I stayed silent for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea to tell her but she was our Mother and she would understand. "Why didn't you tell us about Loki?"

"What?"

"He's a Frost Giant."

We stop and sit on a nearby bench, surrounded by flowers. "How did you find out?"

"I heard Loki and Father talking about it many moments ago."

"Eavesdropping, again?" She gives me a pat on the back and smiled a little, knowing I would do that all the time as a child. Sometimes, I would still do it. "We didn't want you or Thor to make him feel different or treat him any different."

"But we wouldn't." I defend.

"Are you sure? Even after all those stories your father has told you three, you would treat him the same as children?"

"Probably not." I mutter, not wanting to admit it.

"He may be different but he is still your brother. As is Thor. We all have our own secrets and flaws, you can't judge a person on them. Judge them on the person they are."

I turn to her and smile. She always knew what to say, no matter the situation. Out of nowhere, a guard ran up to us, making both of us stand up.  
"What is it?" Mother demanded.

"The King. Something has happened."

My eyes widen and I was about to run in the palace to see what happened but Mother told me to find the other Warriors and stay with them and to not worry. I didn't believe her but I did as told. I was making my way back to the lounging room when I ran into the four Warriors and I looked at them questioningly, as they looked like they were in a hurry. "Where are you guys going?"

"Just come with us. You'll find out once we get there." Sif orders.

I follow them but I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, I was just following the group. We walk through a large pair of doors and Sif announces, "All Father, we must speak with you urgently."

We all stop in our places when we find Loki sitting on the throne, holding the staff. He sits there and looks at us, smugly. "My friends."

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asks, as we make our way down the stairs.

"Father has fallen into the Odin sleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again."

"We would speak with her."

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me. Your King."

We all hesitantly raise our right fist to our hearts and go down on our left knee. Sif look my brother in the eye and states, "My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

Loki scoffs, making me confused. "My first command cannot be to undo the All Father's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard."

Sif quickly goes up on her feet as if she was about to charge at my brother but Volstagg and Fandral grab her arms, securing her. "Yes, of course."

"Good. Then you will wait for my word."

"If I may beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider—"

"We're done!" Loki cuts Volstagg off, looking frustrated.

The others get up and leave but I'm frozen on the spot. I'm trying to process everything. Father may not wake again. Loki is King for now. Thor is still banished. Everything seems to be wrong. My head snaps up when I hear Loki. "Is there something you wish to speak with me, Sister?"

"….No….nothing."

"Very well. You may go, now."

I nod my head as I get up and make my out the door. I turn my head back and watch Loki sit back on the throne and hold the staff like he owned it. I sight as I leave and join the Warriors once more. We gather in the lounge and Fandral was the first to speak. As he was speaking, he was pacing around the room, ranting. "Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you've managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef, and two casks of ale. Shame on you! Don't you care?"

I saw he was lecturing Volstagg, who was eating as much food as he could. My friend stood up and defended, "Do not mistaken my appetite for apathy!"

It looked they the two were about to start a battle but Hogun, Sif, and I jumped up from our seats and separated them. Stop it, both of you! Stop! We all know what we have to do."

"We must go." Hogun agrees. "We must find Thor."

"It's treason." Fandral declares.

"To hell with treason!" I snap, my eyes blazing. "He's my brother! I'm going after him. He'd do the same for us."

"Now shush. Heimdall might be watching." Volstagg quietly says, nervously.

The second he says that, the door opens and we see a guard coming towards us. He stops in front of the five of us and announces, "Heimdall demands your presence."

"…We're doomed."


	4. Return

**Return**

We looked nervously to each other as we make our way to the Rainbow Bridge and meet Heimdall. We stop at the bottom of the stairs and he turns to us, as he was standing at the stop of the stairs. "You would defy the commands of Loki, our king, break every oath you have taken as Warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?"

"Yes." Sif answers, loud and clear.

"Good."

"So, you'll help us?"

"I am bound by honor to our King. I cannot open the bridge to you." He walks away, confusing us all.

"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandral asks, amused.

"Now, what do we do?" Volstagg exclaims.

"Look!" Sig turns us around and we find the sword in place already and we get into our positions, ready to be transported to Midgard.

Before I could register anything, I find myself where the ground is covered with sand and there is nothing around us. I see Hogun already walking away from the group as Volstagg states, "He must've landed nearby."

"It's time to put our tracking skills to work." Fandral smiles proudly.

I look at the two while Sif and I share a look. I roll my eyes and start to follow Hogun, who was heading to a little town that was nearby our landing. I left just as the boys were wondering where to start and Sif pointed the town to them, making them look stupid as always.

The five of us march into the town, side by side. I see many Midgardians looking at us like we were strange creatures. These mortals were so small and weak yet I reminded myself that they were not from Asgard. We lost Volstagg so we waited on a small stand as he made his way back to us.

"Is it just me or does Earth look a little different to you, now?"

"It has been a thousand years." Sif shrugged.

"Well, it all changes so fast. I mean, you leave for a millennium and look at the state of the place!"

We start walking around the town when Volstagg throws his arms in front of us, making us stop. "There he is!"

I look where he points and see him in some Midgardian clothes. He was wearing blue pants and a blue shirt, cleaning something. We rush towards the window and Volstagg knocks on it, rapidly while yelling, "Found you!"

Thor looks our way and he seems frozen for a moment before rushing towards us. "My friends!"

He gives everyone a hug then turns to me. My eyes glisten with tears as I look at my brother. He gives me a gentle smile before wrapping me in a tight hug. I return the gesture, wanting to be as close to him as possible. My oldest brother may be a pain sometimes but I still loved him and he was still my brother. I couldn't help but whisper, "I missed you."

His grip around my body tightened, making me feel secure. "I missed you, too."

We pull away and he faces all of us. "My friends, Dena, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come."

"We're here to take you home." I tell him.

"You know I can't go home. Father is…dead because of me. And I must remain in exile."

I shake my head, not understanding where he got this. "Thor, Father's still alive. He just went into Odin sleep. But, he'll awaken, soon."

We start to hear noises coming from the sky and when we gather by the door, we see a storm looking cloud appear where we come from. Someone was coming here, using the Bifrost. We see some explosions appear out in the distance where the thing landed and I had an idea of what it was.

Thor turned to his mortal friend and ordered, "Jane, you have to leave."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm staying here."

Volstagg claps a hand on Fandral's and my shoulders, claiming, "Thor's gonna fight with us!"

My brothers turns to us and sadly says, "My friends, Dena, I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse, get one of you killed. But I can get these people to safety."

All the mortals and my brother began getting everyone to safety as the five of us Warriors began marching towards the Destroyer. Sif walks away, ordering us to distract it. I knew she had something up her sleeve and I wanted to help her but I decided against it. Hogun, Fandral, and I got in position, as did Volstagg.

We gave Volstagg a nod and he charged at us, then we launched him in the air. As he flew to the Destroyed, he yelled, "For Asgard!"

But once he reached the machine, it slammed him into a nearby car and it seemed he couldn't get up. The Destroyed made its way towards Volstagg and I was about to go and get my friend but I saw Sif jump and land on the machine, stabbing it in the back with her spear and it looked like it shut down.

But it came back alive, the fire could be seen from inside it and it turned around, ready to fire at Sif. Just as it was about to fire, she jumped away from it and we all dragged Volstagg away from it. As we were all running from the machine, he blasted our way and flew us in all different directions. My body was slammed into a vehicle, crushing half of it.

I looked at the Destroyer and saw it was aiming at me again. My eyes widened as I couldn't move myself, my body aching. The fire lit up and just as I was about to lose hope, two pair of arms grabbed me and threw me out of the way. I look to see Fandral and Thor next to me. My brother grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes, looking worried.

"Dena, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry!"

He nods his head and turns to Fandral. "Get her to safety. Make sure she's safe and doesn't get hurt!"

He runs off towards Sif and Fandral hauled me up to my feet and we joined Hogun, who was supporting Volstagg. I look to see Sif and Thor by a vehicle and the Destroyer blasted the car, making it burst into flames. Thor ran our way and demanded, "You must get back to Asgard! You have to stop Loki."

"What about you?" I look up at him, with fearful eyes.

He gently smiles at me and places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry, Sister. I have a plan. Dena, whatever happens, stay clear of the danger and don't try to fight." Before I was able to walk away, he pulled me into another tight hug and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask, confused.

"For not being the brother you deserve."

Tears come to my eyes and they sting. I try to blink them away as I hug him back, not wanting to let go. "Don't say that. You helped me become the person I am today."

He pulls away and Fandral drags me away from him and towards where everyone else was. We watched Thor calmly walk up to the Destroyer and I kept trying to get out of Fandral's arms but he wouldn't budge. I needed to be by his side. I had to protect him. I can't let him die. I have to keep him safe.

The machine and my brother meet at the middle and stand there for a moment. The Destroyer begins to walk away but at the last second, it turns around and slams in Thor's body. I gasp as Jane runs after him and Thor's body hits the ground with a loud thud. My brother was a mortal now. Mortals wouldn't be able to survive that kind of hit.

I let out a loud yell as I rip through Fandral's iron grip and I charge at the Destroyer. Tears stream down my face as I drawl my sword and take a swing at the machine. It quickly dodges my attack and tries to fire at me. I roll away from its aim and swing again, this time cutting its arm off. It fires again but this time, it was able to burn art of my cloak.

I charge after it again, raising my sword and jamming it into the machine's shoulder. I rip it out and see some wires sticking out of the place where I stabbed it. I heard soaring above my head and when I looked up, I saw Mjolnir coming our way. I looked where I landed and saw Thor caught it. His armor began coming back to him and lightning surrounded him.

I was too busy staring at my brother that I didn't pay attention to the Destroyer. Just as I was turning back to it, it grabbed one of my legs and threw me into the ground, at least ten feet deep. I saw the sky above me grew dark and wind picked up. I saw things fly in the air and lighting in the large circle of wind. The Destroyed was picked up and thrown into the air by my brother.

The machine fell to the ground and Thor landed not far from the place I was. I stood up in my little hole in the ground and just as I was about to start climbing up, the sun was gone and when I looked up, I saw Thor standing above me, leaning down and offering me his hand. I take it and he yanks me up to the surface ground.

I jump in his arms and hug him close, thankful he was still alive. "Don't scare me like that again, please. I thought you were dead."

"As long as you do as I say. You're not the best at listening to orders, are you?"

"Not when they come to the safety of the people I care about."

He smiles as we make our way to the group. He stops in front of Jane and I keep walking and stand next to the other Warriors. Fandral leans over and says, "Next time you do that, you might wanna give me a fair warning, yeah? Felt like you broke my arm."

"Is that what you want to be going around? A girl broke one of the Warrior Three's arms. Even if I _did_ give you a warning, I'd still break loose. I protect the people I care about. I care about my family and friends."

"You take your title so seriously." Volstagg laughs.

"I would hope so! Look at my brothers. They are the definition of their titles. Kinda want to be like that to."

"Trust me when I say this, Den, you _are_ the definition of your title. Believe me." Sif says, making me laugh at the nickname.

Thor's voice interrupts us. "We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother."

We all headed back to where we were transported and we started calling up to Heimdall. Nothing was happening and I was growing worried. Did Loki find out about us? Was Heimdall in trouble? Before I could ask myself any more questions, the cloud appeared and we were transported back to the Bridge. I smiled, seeing as we were back home.

I saw Heimdall wounded and Thor ordered, "Get him to the healing room! Leave my brother to me."

He runs out and I end up following him. He looks at me as we fly through the city and to the palace. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"You should stay with the others, Dena. It'll be safer. This will be too dangerous."

"Exactly why I'm going. I'm not going to let you two kill each other."

"Alright, then."

We run up to Father's chambers and we see him lying on the bed, Mother next to my brother, and Loki by the door. Thor bellowed, "Loki!"

Loki looked shocked as well as Mother but she ran up to us and hugged my eldest brother. "Thor! I knew you'd return to us."

Thor marched down the stairs and faced Loki. "Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill our sister, to kill me?"

"What" Mother gasps, looking at her three children.

"Why, it must have been enforcing Father's last command." Loki mocks.

"You're a talented liar, Brother. Always has been."

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." He blasts something at Thor, making him go through the wall and fall down to the city.


	5. Loss

**Loss**

I quickly turn to see Loki disappear and I run outside, saddle up and start my way to the Bridge as fast as I could. I had to stop this before it would become war and more death around us. Once I reach the Bifrost, I get off the horse and run inside but stop in my tracks as I see a tree made out of ice on the inside.

"You can't stop it." Loki insists. "The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

"Why have you done this?" Thor asks, appearing next to me.

"To prove to Father that I am the worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed the race of monsters. And I will be the true heir to the throne!"

"You can't kill an entire race!"

"Why not? And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands." Loki laughs, walking forwards.

"I've changed."

"So have I." Loki swipes the sword at Thor and cuts his face. "Now fight me."

He throws Thor across the room and marches after him. I run towards Thor and try to help him up but when I see Loki almost in front of me, I stand up and stand in his way, protecting Thor. Loki looks past me and darkly says, "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal."

"I will not right you, Brother!" Thor screams.

"I'm not your brother. I never was."

I swallow a lump in my throat when I hear those words. Him saying them seems that they are true. But we grew up together and everything. He will always be my brother. "Loki, this is madness!"

His head snaps in my direction and he glares at me. "Is it madness? Is it? Is it?" He hisses, tears in his eyes, his voice shaking. He turns to Thor and he pales. "Come on. What happened to you on Earth that made you so…_soft?!_ Don't tell me it was that woman." When he doesn't get an answer, I see tears start to stream down Loki's cheeks. "Oh! It was! Well, maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

They launch at each other and their weapons clash. Loki throws Thor to the ground and kicks him. I run towards them and try to grab the staff and rip t out of his hands but when I grab it, Loki and I make eye contact for a moment. I see nothing but ice, pain, and hatred. It frightened me, this was not my brother I came to know and love.

He ends up taking control of the staff and throws me against the metal wall, my body slamming into it and making a dent. I groan in pain as I try to get up and I hear my brothers still fighting. I Thor throw Loki on the ground and was about to smash him with Mjolnir. I jump up and grab Thor's cape, trying to stop him but their weapons clashed against each other and we were all thrown onto the Bridge.

Loki was hanging off the edge and I quickly made my way after him. I bent down to grab his hand but my hand went through him and he disappeared. I heard a grunt behind me and I saw the real Loki stab Thor in the side and he made many duplicates of himself, laughing.

"Enough!" Thor shouts, summoning lighting to where he was and making all the Loki's disappear and the real one fall on his back.

Thor stalks over to my fallen brother and places Mjolnir on him, making him unable to move. He goes over to the Bifrost and I see his feet slipping. I run over to him and grab the edge of his cape, trying to hold onto it tightly. He summons his hammer back to him and then turns to me. "Dena, I need you to help me!"

I was about to question him but then he slammed Mjolnir on the Bridge, making cracks in it. I understood what he was doing and I drawled my sword and out and started jamming it into the Bridge, making it crack even further. We both began breaking the Bridge but it was the only way to stop the Bifrost. It looked like it was about to break any second and I let Thor take the last hit. "Forgive me, Jane."

He slams his hammer onto the Bridge and an explosion is made. We go flying in the air and my brothers on both sides of me. we got over the edge and I reach my arm out and grab Loki's hand and I felt something grab my leg. I look to see Thor holding onto me and Father holding onto Thor. Below Loki was an abyss and I knew, if I hadn't grabbed his hand, he'd be gone.

Loki looks up to Father and shouts, "I could've done it, Father! I could've done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki."

My brother looks heartbroken at these words and I felt his hand slipping from mine. I panic and tighten my hold on him. "Loki, please! Don't do it!"

He looks at me and lets go of my hand, making my grip loosen just enough to let him go. I yell for my brother as we all watch him fall into the abyss and get swallowed up into the darkness. Tears fall from my face as I lose my brother. I failed. I failed to protect my brothers. It's my fault.

By morning, everyone was celebrating for the defeat of Frost Giants and the war being over but it seemed nobody was mourning except our family. What was left of our family. Even though, it's been hours since then, it's felt like years and I've detached myself from everyone. I haven't talked to anyone since the Bridge.

Now, everyone was talking and eating and everything but I was lost in thought and wandered into a room. Loki's room. I haven't been in here since I was a little girl. Whenever I got nightmares or couldn't sleep, he'd read me bedtime stories to make me fall asleep. I looked around the room and many memories came to mind.

He dint have much in his room. There were books all stacked up neatly on the shelves and some on a chair. His bed was made nice and clean. The walls were dark green, as was the ceiling but the carpet was gold. His favorite colors. I looked at his desk and I slowly walked over to it. There were two things on the desk that really popped out to me.

The first thing I saw was a picture made when I was six. It was a Thor, Loki, and I all standing next to each other, holding hands. Since I was next good at drawing they were stick people and you could tell who was who because I made them different colors. Thor was red, Loki was green, and I was blue. I smiled as I looked at it. He kept it all these years.

The second thing that really hit me was a small silver box that had symbols and marking all over the sides. On the top of it was a blue shape with a small silver flower in the middle of it. I slowly open it and find a small crystal pendant. It had a gold chain and a silver person holding onto a green ball at the bottom of the chain and under the person, was a clear, sparkling crystal.

I gently take the pendant out of the box and wrap it around my neck, making sure it wouldn't fall off. This belonged to my brother and even if he didn't own and he was just keeping it for a while, he still had it. This was the only thing I could have that would let me know he was still close to me. I take a deep breath as I walk around his room a little more. I go over to the window and look at the sunrise, many different colors in the sky.

"What are you doing?"

I jump and quickly turn to find Thor walking in the room and standing next to me. "Just…had to come in here and look around. It brings some sort of comfort being in here."

"Yes, but only a little. You mustn't shut yourself out, Dena. We're all grieving. You are not the only one who lost a brother."

"I know, it's just…I don't know. It seems before all this, you were never there and wanted nothing to do with me but Loki was always there for me. He would make sure I would smile and laugh, he would comfort me, he'd give me anything, just to see my smile. Now, Loki didn't want anything to do with either of us and only wanted control. And you…you started to protect me when I was hurt or in danger, back in Midgard. You were taking care of me. It's kinda hard to get used to that because it seems the roles are switched."

"I know. And I'm sorry I was never there for you. That will always be one of my greatest regrets in life. You are my sister and I'm supposed to take care of you. It's my job."

I smile and shake my head a little. "You don't _have_ to. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But I want to."

"Thanks."

We both gaze out the window and take in the moment. His usual loud, arrogant voice turns to soft and quiet. "You have no idea how grateful I am to have you as a sister. You've given me so much, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"No payment is required. As long as you stay by my side as I will yours, and don't get yourself killed, then we'll be fine."

He lets out a soft chuckle, nodding his head. "Deal."

My brother throws an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him. I lean my head against his chest and we both watch the sunrise together, in our brother's room, who had gone. But for some reason, at that moment, it felt like he was there with us. By our side.


End file.
